This disclosure relates to a fan case for a gas turbine engine and relates more specifically to an integrated inlet for the fan case that provides significant weight reduction.
A gas turbine engine includes fan, compressor, combustor, and turbine sections that are each comprised of various components. An inlet assembly for the fan section includes a nacelle inlet with fore and aft bulkheads and a stiffened outer inlet barrel. A fan containment case includes a first flange at a fore end that is attached to the nacelle inlet and a second flange at an aft end that is attached to the engine fan case. Cowl doors are positioned radially outwardly of the fan containment case and include a hinge section such that the cowl door is movable relative to the stiffened outer inlet barrel.
Each of the various attachment interfaces between the various components adds weight and cost to the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, there is a need to reduce weight and cost without adversely affecting structural requirements.